BG Songs
by Ipsissimus
Summary: Includes: Eldreth Veluuthra, Sarevok, Saradush, Irenicus, Tarnesh, sewers, Chinchilla, Xzar, Haer'Dalis, Coran, Xan, Anomen, and the omnipresent CHARNAME. Reviews much appreciated.
1. Chinchilla

Chinchilla

You can talk about your drow elves and your fire giants too

Halflings, half-elves, half-orcs and chromatic dragons blue

Or any of Bhaal's progeny, be they great or small

But in my opinion the Chinchilla wins it all.

_Chor._: Strolling o'er Faerun on a summer's day

Watching lovely Tethyr girls working at the hay

I really was delighted and I thought that it was grand

When in the Marching Mountains I met Chinchilla's band.

Oh, I never will forget the day I saw the creature change

I'd thought he was a bunny until I saw the fangs

His fur grew brown and he enlarged until before me stood

A Bhaalspawn Greater Werewolf 'gainst my quarterstaff of wood.

Strolling o'er Faerun on a summer's day

Watching lovely Tethyr girls working at the hay

I really was delighted and I thought that it was grand

When in the Marching Mountains I met Chinchilla's band.

'Twas fortunate companions were there to strike it dead

Although before the final stroke Chinchilla's group had fled

We'd wasted spells and potions few in a long and pointless fight

The kobold, xvart, and rabbit, they nearly won that fight.

Strolling o'er Faerun on a summer's day

Watching lovely Tethyr girls working at the hay

I really was delighted and I thought that it was grand

When in the Marching Mountains I met Chinchilla's band.

* * *

This is to the tune of the Scottish song "Gallant Forty." I based it on the Clancy Brothers version, which you should be able to find on youtube.


	2. Montaron's Xzar Song

Montaron's Xzar song

Ye can talk about green kobolds and those xvarts with skin of blue

Demiliches fearsome and the shambling zombies too

Or any other dungeon-beast adventurers like to beat

But give to me the dragons with the furry rabbits' feet

(Chorus) Strollin' through the Sword Coast on a Mirtul's day

Watching little Bhaalspawn girls from we two run away

I really was delighted when they made a great big fuss

When you offered them a zombie to come down south with us.

I never will forget the day that time in Zhentil Keep

You were made my field partner and I thought that I would weep

Until I knew that you were scared of cute and fuzzy things

And with my new amusement I felt like I'd grown wings

Strollin' through the Sword Coast on a Mirtul's day

Watching little Bhaalspawn girls from we two run away

I really was delighted when they made a great big fuss

When you offered them a zombie to come down south with us.

* * *

A/N: The last line of verse 1 just popped into my head while listening to "Gallant Forty." It sounded like something Montaron would sing to Xzar to annoy him, so I decided to try write the rest of the song. I used the Clancy Brothers' "Gallant Forty" again for the tune.


	3. Coran the Bow

Coran the Bow

I've roamed o'er this land that's called Faerun

And now to Ar-van-dor I go

And I know that good quarters are waiting

To welcome old Coran the Bow

To welcome old Coran the Bow

To welcome old Coran the Bow

And I know that good quarters are waiting

To welcome old Coran the Bow

* * *

I've always said "luck be a lady"

And a rogue's life is short as you know

So with this in mind as you listen

Say farewell to old Coran the Bow

Say farewell to old Coran the Bow

Say farewell to old Coran the Bow

So with this in mind as you listen

Say farewell to old Coran the Bow

* * *

I've only this one consolation

As out of this world I go

And I know that the next generation

Will resemble old Coran the Bow

Will resemble old Coran the Bow

Will resemble old Coran the Bow

And I know that the next generation

Will resemble old Coran the Bow

* * *

I hear now Sehanine approaching

The shepherd of elves who would go

Away to the plane of Ar-van-dor

Including old Coran the Bow

Including old Coran the Bow

Including old Coran the Bow

Away to the plane of Arvandor

Including old Coran the Bow

* * *

This is based on the Irish traditional song "Rosin the Bow." _That _song is a full 7 verses, most of which I cut out because I always felt that Coran was a ladies' man, not a drunk, and the 4 verses I removed all suggested a love of alcohol. The second verse is the only one that is entirely my work. It's kind of scary how little I had to change the song. Maybe Coran's really Irish? Again, look up "Clancy Brothers Rosin the Bow (or Beau)" on youtube to hear the tune.


	4. Maid of Nashkel

The Maid of Nashkel

There once was a troop, of Amnish dragoons,

A-marchin' down through Nashkel-o,

And the captain fell in love with a very bonny lass,

And the maid she was called pretty CHARNAME-o

There's many a bonny maid, in the city of Baldur's Gate

There's many a bonny lassie in the cheer-i-o

There's many a bonny Nell in Athkatla grand as well

But the flower of them all is in Nashkel-o

"Come down the stairs pretty CHARNAME my dear,

Come down the stairs pretty CHARNAME-o

Come down the stairs, comb back your silken hair

Bid a fond farewell to your daddy-o"

"I never did intend an adventurer for to be,

I never will marry a soldier-o

I never did intend to roam this dismal dang'rous land

And I never will marry a soldier-o"

The colonel he cried "mount, mount boys mount"

The captain he cried "tarry-o"

"O tarry for awhile, for another day or twa

Till I see if this bonny lass will marry-o"

Well long ere we reached the city of Baldur's Gate

The captain we had to carry-o

And long ere we reached the streets of Athkatla

The captain we had to bury-o

Green grows the grass in Amnish countryside

And low lie the lowlands of Nashkel-o

The captain's name was Neb and he died for a maid

He died for CHARNAME sweet of Nashkel-o

There's many a bonny maid, in the city of Baldur's Gate

There's many a bonny lassie in the cheer-i-o

There's many a bonny Nell in Athkatla grand as well

But the flower of them all is in Nashkel-o

* * *

This is based on the Clancy Brothers "Maid of Fife."


	5. 12 Rounds of Battles

The 12 Rounds of Battles (sung by Melissan)

On the 12th round of fighting, the Bhaalspawn gave to me

12 Magic Missiles

11 Greater Whirlwinds

10 Quivering Palms

9 conjured spiders

8 falling cows

7 summoned Devas

6 useless Timestops

5 Vorpal hits

4 lightning bolts

3 comets

2 Dragon's breaths

And an Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting Spell

* * *

A/N: Tune: 12 Days of Christmas (or A Partridge in a Pear tree). Plus I had to include Cowkill somehow—undoubtedly my favorite spell in the game, even if you have to cheat it in. No idea where this odd song came from.


	6. God Rest Ye Tiefling Actor's Troupe

God Rest Ye Tiefling Actors' Troupe

God rest ye tiefling actors' troupe, let nothing ye dismay

Remember that this sparrow stole the planar gem away

To save us all from Darkwood's men, all angered from that play

O, tidings of entropy and joy, chaos and joy

O, tidings of entropy and joy

* * *

The tune is "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen." I sort of imagined Haer'Dalis singing this to the tieflings and the cambion in Watcher's Keep:

Cambion: Fine! Have the blasted gem! Just shut up, tiefling!

Haer'Dalis: No one understands an artist.


	7. A Tribute to Roger Zelazny

Not a BG song, but there isn't a Chronicles of Amber fandom. To the tune of "The Gallant Forty," and about Roger Zelazny's Amber universe (which any self-respecting fantasy nerd should read).

* * *

You can talk about King Eric or the Queen of Rebma, Moire

Fiona Bleys or Random or Amber's Unicorn

Does any other family each other oft betray

As Oberon's descendants who in Amber hold their sway

* * *

Strolling through the Shadows on a summer day

Watching all the Amberites plotting for their way

Oh Corwin was disgusted and he thought his brother won

When Prince Eric the Usurper stole the throne from Oberon.

* * *

Those Amberites love plotting but Chaosians do as well

They sought to aid the madman Brand and help him cast his spell

But then came those of Amber to thwart the man's attack

For the rest of them had power that they they didn't want to lack

* * *

Strolling through the Shadows on a summer day

Watching crazy Amberites murdering away

The knifings going on there can make Amber quite a sight

So long as you don't kill them then say sorry it's all right


	8. BG: The Summary

A/N: A quick and dirty summary of an in-progress project of mine--Baldur's Gate: The Musical. A parody of American Pie, but draws more from Weird Al's "The Saga Begins."  


* * *

A long, long time ago

At night along the Coast Way

A mage was under an attack

And I thought me and Gorion

Would leave the Keep and

Maybe watch each others' backs

But Sarevok, he didn't get it

With his sword, dad was beheaded

I got hit with an arrow

And my escape was narrow

The morning after this event

Me and Im, well, away we went

To the Friendly Arm our steps we bent

To meet old K and J

* * *

Oh, why, why, Mr Porcupine guy

You killed daddy evil baddy

And for that you will die

I'll thwart your plans

And leave you hung out to dry

Sayin'

This'll be the day that you die

This'll be the day that you die

* * *

Did you know that Xan's depressed?

He thinks that we are doomed, not blessed

But nonetheless, he'll stay

Well, we share a bond and I wonder why

He still thinks we're gonna die

I suppose he can't his old beliefs betray

* * *

Well, I know that I'm a spawn of Bhaal

And that I can hear my father's call

But he's still dead, it's true

As Sarevok, he knew

He thought that he could take Bhaal's place

And so then began a deadly race

At last we end the chase

Far under Baldur's Gate

* * *

I started singin'

Oh, why, why, Mr Porcupine guy

You killed daddy evil baddy

And for that you will die

I'll thwart your plans

And leave you hung out to dry

Sayin'

This'll be the day that you die

This'll be the day that you die

* * *

Now we're heroes of the whole Sword Coast

And Ajantis thinks that that matters most

But peace for us was not to be

Got a letter from Candlekeep

From Ulraunt, that perverted creep

Sayin' get back ASAP

* * *

It led into a trap of course

Irenicus, he used some force

And locked us 'neath a city

Ohh, wasn't that a pity

He thought I had some hidden power

He tortured me most every hour

And just when things were going sour

Imoen rescued me

* * *

We were singin'

Oh why, why Mr leather-freak guy

Blood is spurting, really hurting

And you made Immy cry

You killed my friends

Like you were swatting a fly

So-o

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

* * *

We caught a ride out to Spellhold

After earning twenty grand of gold

Quite frankly I'd rather not have paid

My sis and I had souls removed

I have to say, I disapproved

Least my Slayer change scared Bodhi 'way

In the end some dark elves died

And to us for help those elves they cried

We killed that evil vampire

For the Lanthorn they'd require

We found their city and, long story short

Killed the mage and his plot did thwart

But then we left the elven court

Which brings us to today

* * *

And now I'm singin'

Oh, my, my, it's just always me why

Always tested never rested

Makes me want to cry

And I still hope

A happy ending is nigh

Because I don't want to think otherwise

I don't want to think otherwise

* * *

(come on, join in!) And we're singin'

Oh, my, my, it's just always me why

Always tested never rested

Makes me want to cry

And I still hope

A happy ending is nigh

Because I don't want to think otherwise


	9. Why I'm Doomed

Also known as "why Xan is depressed, according to Kulyok."

* * *

A long, long time ago

I can still remember

How emotions used to be

I thought I'd only be a mage

Defend my city for an age

But that was before this tragedy

Before I set my fate in stone

When my life still was my own

Before I claimed the Moonblade

Of my fate I grew afraid

'Twas when my cousin left this plane

In Icewind Dale he met his fate

I pray that he found Arvanaith

And so begins my tale

* * *

Chorus: My, my, this here moonfighter guy

Thinks he's cursed and fears the worst

And to smile he won't try

He's so depressed

And I keep wondering why

He says

There's no point, we're all going to die

There's no point, we're all going to die

* * *

And Erevain, when he did die

Was named the hero of the Dragon's Eye

But he's gone anyway

Kelemvor wasn't finished, though

There's still more, as you ought to know

My father fell next, poisoned one cruel day

'Twas he who held the Moonblade last

At his departure I was aghast

For Arvandor he was not bound

He is doomed to hang around

Because he could not be healed

His spirit's held in the blade he did wield

Yet he knew his fate was sealed

When first he touched the sword

* * *

And CHARNAME's singing

My, my, this here moonfighter guy

Thinks he's cursed and fears the worst

And to smile he won't try

He's so depressed

And I keep wondering why

He says

There's no point, we're all going to die

There's no point, we're all going to die

* * *

And somehow, that wasn't all in store

Shar and Loviatar wanted more

Apparently I'd have to pay

Not long after my father died

My mother life could not abide

Wasn't long 'till she wasted away

For Arvandor she had departed

I'd guess that she's brokenhearted

Alone for centuries

Alone indefinitely

Because my father remains trapped until

The blade's extinguished by Corellon's will

Some role it would have to fulfill

Its power to be lost

* * *

And CHARNAME's singing

My, my, this here moonfighter guy

Thinks he's cursed and fears the worst

And to smile he won't try

He's so depressed

I keep wondering why

He says

There's no point, we're all going to die

There's no point, we're all going to die

* * *

Another wielder was required

Since the blade's last had expired

What did I have left to lose?

Then I stepped forth to see

If the blade would be held by me

Or if I'd die, and another it would choose

I felt a frightening emotion

I think that it sensed my devotion

To defend my city

In hindsight that's a pity

I'd give my life for kith and kin

But when I die I'm trapped within

My blade, and so I cannot win

And now I know...I'm doomed

* * *

And CHARNAME's singing

My, my, this here moonfighter guy

Thinks he's cursed and fears the worst

And to smile he won't try

He's so depressed

And I keep wondering why

He says

There's no point, we're all going to die

There's no point, we're all going to die

* * *

And CHARNAME's singing

My, my, this here moonfighter guy

Thinks he's cursed and fears the worst

And to smile he won't try

He's so depressed

And I keep wondering why

He says there's no point, we're all going to die


	10. Exile

Little song for Jonny-boy. Original song "Castaway" by Green Day.

* * *

I'm on a sentimental journey

Into sight and sound

A journey from Asylum that brings me homeward bound

A straightforward prequel to the

War that I have planned

And I'm going to the city and I'll

Never stay my hand

* * *

I'm on a mission

To Suldenessellar

An expedition

Ellesime had best beware

For I'm an...

* * *

Exile – going at it alone

Exile – now I'm on my own

Exile – going at it alone

Exile – now I'm on my own

Lost and found, homeward bound

Exile

* * *

I'm dealing with Tel'Gothrim and

Using stolen spells

Testing my control out of the Asylum

Spontaneous emotion in the

Corners of my mind

And I'm going to the city and I'll

Never stay my hand

* * *

I'm on a mission

To Suldenessellar

An expedition

Ellesime had best beware

For I'm an...

* * *

Exile – going at it alone

Exile – now I'm on my own

Exile – going at it alone

Exile – now I'm on my own

Lost and found, homeward bound

Exile


	11. Assassin's Code

A teaser of sorts from my BG: The Musical. Sung by Tarnesh. Original song "The Warrior's Code" by the Real McKenzies.

* * *

You're the victim you've got the bounty

The foster child of Gorion, of Candlekeep

You're fighting for your life because you've got nothing to lose

You've been winning but not for long

Because I'm here to snuff your lights

Yeah!

* * *

You were born to die, and I'll fulfill that prophecy

Maybe when I kill you I will hang your head somewhere

Above the fireplace in my home

They'll tell the story of a master

Tarnesh the assassin

They'll salute my glory

* * *

It's another murderous night

A soul sent into the Hells

A little fight in the nighttime

And the mage from Nashkel rises to the bell

* * *

Deirdre

It's an assassin's code

Deirdre

She's got the assassin's price

* * *

Deirdre

It's an assassin's code

Deirdre

She's got the assassin's price


	12. Leaving of Candlekeep

"Leaving of Candlekeep." Original song "Leaving of Liverpool."

* * *

Farewell to thee, fair Candlekeep

I am going far away

I know not where I travel

And I hope I'll return someday

* * *

So fare thee well, old Candlekeep  
For someday I know that I'll return  
It is the leaving of Candlekeep that grieves me  
My home as long as I have known

* * *

I am leaving with my father Gorion

An old but able mage

He thinks that something may go wrong

I hope his intuition's false

* * *

So fare thee well, old Candlekeep  
For someday I know that I'll return  
It is the leaving of Candlekeep that grieves me  
My home as long as I have known

* * *

I have never left the Keep before

The library's been my life

But now I leave the place for good

For a world that's now filled with strife

* * *

So fare thee well, old Candlekeep  
For someday I know that I'll return  
It is the leaving of Candlekeep that grieves me  
My home as long as I have known

* * *

My foster father waits for me

And I know I can't remain

And I know that it will be a long long time

If e'er I see thee again

* * *

So fare thee well, old Candlekeep  
For someday I know that I'll return  
It is the leaving of Candlekeep that grieves me  
My home as long as I have known


	13. Defeat the Five

A/N: *Mal'ain means "idiots". This song is based on "I'll make a man out of you" from _Mulan_.

* * *

Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Five  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mal'ain *, I'll find the strength  
within you

Calm and calculating  
Cold as ice within  
Willing to take orders  
But prepared to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
Pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll get the strength  
Out of you

Viconia: Darthiir, I can't use  
This sword  
Korgan: My plate armor, won't  
be fittin'  
Sarevok: Sister, you're a fool  
and you can't win  
Korgan: Har! She's got 'em  
Scared to death  
Edwina: I think that she can see  
Right through me  
(And I think that I now feel  
some slight chagrin)

(you are weak)  
You must be strong as  
a fire giant  
(you are fools)  
With all the force  
of a full-grown dragon  
(you will have)  
All the strength of a  
Raging fire  
The mystery of  
The dark side of the moon

Fate is racing toward us  
till we face the Five  
Heed my every order  
And you'll stay alive  
You're unsuited for  
a Bhaalspawn's wrath  
So pack up, go home,  
We're through  
Because there is no strength  
Within you

(to be strong)  
You must be swift as  
Istishia's waters  
(to succeed)  
With all the force of  
Akadi's anger  
(you will need)  
The awesome strength  
of Grumbar's fury  
Destructive as  
Kossuth's avatar  
(you will be)  
Companions of Bhaal's  
Surviving daughter  
(you will have)  
Favor of the  
goddess of Murder  
(I'll ascend)  
Melissan's just  
A weak imposter  
Bhaal's Throne of Blood  
Will belong to me


	14. Lament for Saradush

Farewell, the spires tall and strong  
Farewell, farewell to thee  
For Saradush cannot last long  
Besieged by this army

* * *

Chorus: I see a feeding ground for crows  
Which fills the taint with glee  
But now I sing in mourning for  
Those dead because of me

* * *

O what is death but ending breath  
In bed or bloody plain  
I curse the name yet all the same  
I kill and wound and maim

* * *

I see a feeding ground for crows  
Which fills the taint with glee  
But now I sing in mourning for  
Those dead because of me

* * *

And if we'd moved with greater speed  
Through that temple cursed  
We might've stopped this brutal deed  
And spared this town the worst

* * *

I see a feeding ground for crows

Which fills the taint with glee  
But now I sing in mourning for  
Those dead because of me

* * *

Yet too, we might have all been slain

By one among the Five

Perhaps 'tis through mere slothfulness

That we are still alive

* * *

I see a feeding ground for crows  
Which fills the taint with glee  
But now I sing in mourning for  
Those dead because of me

* * *

I fear that I shall never know  
And this, it haunts me still  
That if we hadn't been so slow  
The town, it might stand still


	15. Saradush is Burning

Original song "Los Angeles is Burning" by Bad Religion.

* * *

Somewhere high in Tethyr near a curtain of blue  
Aerdrie Faenya's billowin'  
But down here in the city of spires  
The flames still burn, they're hardly witherin'  
And you can't deny adventuring's easy  
If you never look behind the scenery  
It's showtime for dry climes  
Tethyr is dreaming of peace

And the towers of Saradush are burning  
Pine trees are candles in the murder wind  
So many lives are on the breeze  
Even the gods are ill at ease  
And Saradush is burning

This is not a test  
Of the emergency contact system  
When catapult fires and defensive towers  
Conspire to dance again  
Then I cannot believe the carnage it creates  
They're only trying to kill Bhaalspawn  
See it here, see all the dust  
The whole city's going insane

And the towers of Saradush are burning  
Pine trees are candles in the murder wind  
So many lives are on the breeze  
Even the gods are ill at ease  
And Saradush is burning

A prophet screams "the end of days"  
Flags and pennants are still waving in the haze

More a question than a curse  
Could the Bhaalspawn still act worse  
The flames are stunning  
Survivors running  
So take warning

And the towers of Saradush are burning  
Pine trees are candles in the murder wind  
So many lives are on the breeze  
Even the gods are ill at ease  
And Saradush is burning


	16. I hate CHARNAME

Original song "I Hate My Band" by the Real McKenzies.

* * *

I hate CHARNAME that cursed spawn of Bhaal  
She's bloodthirsty, violent, she made me her thrall  
And when I look back at what she's done to me  
To turn from my god, she made me agree

I hate CHARNAME more than I can tell  
She dragged us through Drow and into the Hells  
Ignoring the innocents that stood in her path  
Friend and foe alike, destroyed with Bhaal's wrath

But don't get me wrong, perhaps she meant well  
Perhaps it was Bhaal, controlled her in the Hells  
I'm telling this story, so that you will know  
That I'm feeling guilty, and I'm eating crow

I hate CHARNAME she makes me go slay  
And maim all these monsters 'till the end of the day  
When daytime is over, the killing's all done  
Except for those beasts which abhor the sun

But don't get me wrong, perhaps she meant well  
Perhaps it was Bhaal, perhaps that's why she Fell  
I'm telling this story, so that you will know  
That I'm feeling guilty, and I'm eating crow

I hate CHARNAME for now and for good  
I hate CHARNAME like all Helmites should  
When my time has come and I'm called to Helm  
I'll finally be safe from that rogue wielding Belm  
So do me a favor when I'm fed to the flame  
Inscribe on a placard that I hate CHARNAME


	17. I Just Can't Wait to Ascend

Original song is Disney's "I Just Can't Wait to be King," from "The Lion King."

* * *

Sarevok: I'll be the lord of Murder soon  
So everyone beware

Winski: I've never seen a lord of Death  
With quite so little hair

Sarevok: I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no god was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar

Winski: *sarcastic* Oh, I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends  
Sarevok: Oh I just can't wait to ascend!

Bhaal: No one saying do this  
No one saying be there  
No one saying stop that  
No one saying see here  
Winski: Now see here!  
Sarevok: Free to run around all day  
Free to do it all my way

Winski: I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart

Sarevok: Gods don't need advice  
From puny wizards for a start

Winski: If this is where the pantheon is headed  
Count me out  
Out of service, out of Toril  
I wouldn't hang about  
This Spawn is getting wildly out of hand

Sarevok: Oh I just can't wait to ascend

Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight

Winski: *sarcastic* Let every human go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it through the Gate, all echoing  
It's going to be our new god's finest thing

Sarevok: I just can't wait to ascend!  
I just can't wait to ascend!  
I just can't wait to ascend!


	18. The Delryn Operatta

In three parts. The first is based on "Pulling Teeth" by Green Day. The second part is based on the traditional song "Roddy McCorley." The last is based on the Real McKenzies' "I Hate My Band."

* * *

Moirala:

I'm all bruised and sore

Looks like I've been in a war

It wasn't accidental

But I can't blame Lord Cor

* * *

He comes to check on me

Wonders why I try to flee

After all he's the one

Who put me in this state

* * *

Is he alcoholic?

Is this just a whim?

I had better say that I love him

Ensure he doesn't start this all over again

Dear gods, he's killing me

* * *

Narrator

O see the group of nobles grim, who walk with faces drawn

Of D'Arnise or of Tanislove, the nobles all of Amn

Some come with sadness in their eyes, and some in garb of gray

For the Lady Delryn's funeral is scheduled for today

* * *

There's never a noble in all of Amn, who less deserved to die

Than she who's buried this sad day, after all say goodbye

True to the last, true to the last, she treads the upwards way

And Moirala Delryn's funeral is scheduled for today

* * *

* * *

Anomen:

I hate my dad, lord Cor Delryn

He's too often left me with fear and chagrin

And when I look back at what he's done to my life

He's killed all my dreams, his wealth, and his wife

* * *

I hate my dad more than I can say

He ridicules me each time that I pray

When I joined the Order he called me a monk

He spends all our g

* * *

old so he can get drunk

* * *

Although I recall, he wasn't this bad

Not always the case that he'd get drunk and mad

I'm singing the story, so that you will know

Why I hope my father will rot down below

* * *

I hate my dad, he's always the same

He thinks I treat life as though it's a game

He'd rather I'd learn to sell and to trade

Instead of returning from some long crusade

* * *

Although I recall, he wasn't this bad

Not always the case that he'd get drunk and mad

I'm singing the story, so that you will know

Why I hope my father will rot down below

* * *

I hate my dad for all and for one

I'm sure that he feels the same for his son

And when I'm a knight in the Radiant Heart

Then from this household I will depart

So do me a favor when I leave this estate

And always remind me it's my dad that I hate


	19. Authority

Original song (with a _LANGUAGE WARNING_) "Minority" by Green Day. Written for Attic Quiz 215: In Their Beginnings.

* * *

Bhaal: You're going to be the authority

Part of the godly minority

Over the mortal majority

I'll make this your first priority

* * *

So pledge yourself unto your father dear

Just accept my power

You'll ascend within the year

The last surviving Spawn

As events will show

Without a doubt

You'll win this war

The only way you know

* * *

You're going to be the authority

Part of the godly minority

Down with the mortal majority

For you're going to be the authority

*quietly* My son, toe that line

Listen to my words

You will fall in time

Think you're in control

But I am you know

* * *

Bhaal and Sarevok: One soul, one mind

Together in the dark

Bhaal: *quietly* Deafened by the crying of Tamoko's broken heart

"Don't know what you've become" she'll say unto thee

*louder* A killing spree

You and me

Kill your foes with my might

* * *

Sarevok: I want to be the authority

Part of the godly minority

Down with the mortal majority

For I'm going to be the authority


	20. Down in the sewers

Original song "Blue Heaven" by the Pogues. Am I the only one who thinks that Athkatla's sewers are a bit too lively?

* * *

Kobolds yap 'round your ankles  
Mindflayers go for the brain  
If I ever get out of these sewers I  
Won't come back down the drain  
This must be the place and still  
It somehow isn't right  
That filthy tunnels underground  
Could change boredom  
To endless fights  


* * *

I'm walking through the Coronet  
Slip through a door in back  
Find myself deep underground  
And note that light I lack  
See the otyugh, see the mold  
See the slimes that ooze toward me  
Pinch my nose and draw my sword  
And fight these nasties one on three  


* * *

Down in the sewers  
There's carrion crawlers too  
Murky green water  
That prob'ly should be blue  
Goblins and prophets  
And swords that can talk  
Down in the sewers  
Beneath Athkatla where I walk  


* * *

Monsters hide in the darkness  
The kobolds draw their bows  
Shooting at intruders in  
What is their realm, they know  
Slimes and molds and oozes  
Oh gods, they're everywhere  
I pray that I may walk about  
Without them getting in my hair  


* * *

Down in the sewers  
There's carrion crawlers too  
Murky green water  
That prob'ly should be blue  
Gross hands and wet sand  
Hobgoblins galore  
Down in the sewers  
What dungeon crawler could want more?  


* * *

Down in the sewers  
There's carrion crawlers too  
Murky green water  
That prob'ly should be blue  
Quallo's talking  
Blood, hand, staff, and ring  
Found in the sewers  
A talking sword  
That likes to swing


	21. The Tel'Quessir Game

Since I was nearly beaten very badly in the Eldreth Veluuthra encounter in the Xan BG2 mod, I just _had_ to write this. Original song "The Patriot Game."

Come Eldreth Veluuthra, and list while I sing  
For to be o'er zealous is a terrible thing  
It banishes sense with the speed of a flame  
And it makes us a part of the Tel'Quessir game

* * *

My name is Verella, three cent'ries I've faced  
My home was in Tethyr, 'twas where we've been based  
I've learnt all my life N'Tel'Quess to blame  
So now I am part of the Tel'Quessir game

* * *

These homelands of ours have for long been half-free  
Our forests lie under human tyranny  
But still our own kinsmen are greatly to blame  
For shirking their part in the Tel'Quessir game

* * *

They'd told me how oft times we're hunted for sport  
Since the mistake at the Tethyrian court  
Errilam's sons lived, and 'twas us they would shame  
That soon made me part of the Tel'Quessir game

* * *

It's two hundred years since I wandered alone  
Since I was cast out from my family's home  
I knew of the zealots and I wanted the same  
So I claimed my own part in the Tel'Quessir game

* * *

And now as I lie here, bound for Arvandor  
I think of those traitors, my kinsmen no more  
Moonfighter and Bhaalspawn, they're bound for fame  
While I die for my part in the Tel'Quessir game


End file.
